AP de Christian Grey
by sunandsurf
Summary: Andrea es Asistente Personal de Christian Grey ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo y qué hizo realmente cuando Charlie Tango se estrelló?


AP de Christian Grey

Andrea es Asistente Personal de Christian Grey ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo y qué hizo realmente cuando Charlie Tango se estrelló?

¿Qué demonios? Esto no está bien. ¿Recursos Humanos ha cometido un error? Mi talón de pago es más grande de lo normal. Mucho más grande. _¡__ojalá!_

Suspirando, cojo el teléfono y marco a Recursos Humanos.

_ Hola, señora Beatty, habla Andrea Parker, Asistente Personal del señor Grey. Hay un problema con mi sueldo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Lo siento mucho Srta. Parker. La Sra. Beatty está de vacaciones esta semana. Está hablando con Anthea Thorne, yo voy a mirar que ha sucedido con su recibo de pago.

_Probablemente eso fue lo que pasó, que Verónica Beatty está fuera de la oficina. _A veces no vale la pena irse de vacaciones, al volver tienes una acumulación de errores y trabajo mal hecho. No es que no me fíe de Olivia para manejar los asuntos del señor Grey cuando estoy lejos, excepto… bueno no me fío de Olivia cuando estoy lejos y punto.

Es un trabajo a tiempo completo. He estado a mitad de la noche atendiendo a la prensa luego de que el fuego atacara el helicóptero del Sr. Grey, cuando se estrelló cerca de Silver Lake. Pero eso es lo que hago: manejar la crisis. Es por eso que me paga muy bien por ser su Asistente Personal, y yo soy _muy_ buena en lo que hago. Sobre todo porque no tengo una vida.

Eso no es del todo cierto. Tenía una cita la semana pasada... ¿o era la semana anterior? Bueno, de todos modos, el tipo era un banquero de la costa este. Lo conocí en el bar de moda Zig Zag Café. Él actuó como si fuera un regalo de Dios hasta que le dije donde yo trabajaba. Eso lo calmó un poco, pero luego empezó a atosigarme para obtener información del señor Grey. Y le di una patada en el culo. Y yo llevaba un gran vestido nuevo de Prada que pena y que desperdicio.

Esto sin duda... amplia mis horizontes, quiero decir, trabajar para el señor Grey. Recuerdo el día en que recibí una llamada de la agencia de reclutamiento ejecutivo. Yo había conseguido un aburrido trabajo para el director general de esta empresa blue chip. Él era un idiota: siempre pululando alrededor de mi mesa. Prácticamente tuve que golpearlo con un palo. Además, el canalla me había hecho comprar regalos para su esposa y sus amantes. Joder, tenía que llevar una hoja de cálculo sólo para asegurarme de que nadie recibiera el mismo regalo, o el regalo equivocado. Fue horroroso. Pero el colmo fue cuando lo pillé masturbándose en su oficina. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! ¡Tiempo y lugar por favor! Él sólo sonrió y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con sus gastos. !Assscooo!

Así que no me quedó de otra, que llevar mi currículo a la agencia de empleos. Y yo realmente esperaba conseguir algo rápidamente. Siempre es más fácil encontrar trabajo cuando estás preparada y en condiciones. Pero yo estaba lista para correr si era necesario. Yo incluso tomaría un contrato temporal sólo para salir de ese infierno.

Recibí una llamada para una entrevista en un desayuno de trabajo. Me puse el traje de Tom Ford, fotocopie una docena de ejemplares de mi currículo, llene una hoja de vida y llegué a su oficina a las 7.30 am.

Marlene De Witt, la mandamás de la oficina me entrevistó.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo tan descaradamente que me preguntaba si me iba a abrir la boca y mirar los dientes como si fuese un caballo, pero pude ver que estaba impresionada. _¡__Te va a encantar Tom Ford!_

_ Gracias por venir tan pronto, Srta. Parker. ¿Podemos ofrecerle café?

_ Gracias, pero no, Sra. De Witt. Estoy bien.

_ Excelente, bueno... tenemos un empleo que podría interesarle. Es algo con más responsabilidad a la que tiene actualmente, pero por su currículo podría ser justo lo que está buscando. Usted sin embargo, estaría obligada a realizar muchas horas de trabajo, o mejor dicho sabe cuándo empieza su jornada laboral pero nunca cuando termina, pero el paquete de remuneración es más que generoso. También viene con los seguros habituales, médicos, dentales y de... se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerme la boca agua..., un automóvil Audi A2. Creo que usted puede elegir el color.

Tenía toda mi atención. ¿Un coche nuevo? ¡Bien! Yo no sabía cuál era el Audi A2, pero sonaba extraño y exuberante. ¡Estaba babeando!

Luego escribió una figura en un trozo de papel y lo empujó delante de mí.

_ Este es el salario inicial que se ha ofrecido.

_¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto? Así que, ¿cuál es el truco?_

Era como si la Sra. De Witt leyera mi mente.

_ El cliente en cuestión es un joven... de sólo 25 años... _Las campanas de alarma sonaban como la catedral de Notre Dame, todo lo que necesitaba era un jorobado que saliera hacia afuera gritando ¡Esmeralda!_

_ ¿Veinticinco años?

_ Sí, Srta. Parker. ¿Es eso un problema?

_Sólo si él planea perseguirme todo el día en mi mesa. ¡No otra maldita vez! Y ya estoy asumiendo que es un tipo así, que normalmente lo son._

_ Estoy segura de que no será un problema. Estoy un poco sorprendida.

_ Sí, bueno, ella sonrió, una sonrisa secreta que realmente me puso nerviosa, nuestro cliente es un señor mayor... er ... inusual.

_Eso no suena bien_.

Y si tiene que pagar ese tipo de salario, tiene que haber algo mal con él. _Tengo que averiguar_.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con su última AP?

Sonríe como un gran tiburón blanco que ve comida en un bote lleno de pescadores.

_ Nada en lo absoluto. Su última AP está todavía trabajando en una de sus empresas, pero nuestro cliente acaba de terminar la construcción de un nuevo edificio de oficinas y requiere más personal.

_Hmm, suena como si quisiera deshacerse de alguien, o dejar de lado algo. ¿Nuevo bloque de oficinas? Interesante._

_ Estamos en la elaboración de una lista de candidatos idóneos y nos gustaría poner su nombre de primero en la lista, Srta. Parker.

_Okaaaay_.

_ ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

_¡Oh sí!_

_ ¿Me puede decir quién es el cliente? Me gustaría hacer un poco de investigación antes de ir más lejos.

_ Lo siento mucho, Srta. Parker, esa información es confidencial por el momento.

_Ella no suena como si lo sintiera_.

_ Y si usted ha sido seleccionada para la entrevista, se le pedirá que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad primero.

_ Ya veo. ¿Así que si soy seleccionada para la entrevista, en ese momento, me darán alguna información sobre el cliente?

_ Eso es correcto.

Francamente, no tengo nada que perder, excepto al imbécil para el que trabajo actualmente.

_ Bueno, entonces, yo estaría encantada si usted desea poner mi nombre de primero en esa lista para la entrevista.

Sonreímos, nos damos la mano y yo me quedo con un montón de preguntas sin hacer.

En cuanto llegué al trabajo me metí en Google y busque nuevos edificios de oficinas en Seattle. Hay dos posibilidades, las industrias de servicios de cabrestante y Grey Enterprise Holdings. El CEO de cabrestante es un hombre de 59 años; el CEO de GEH es Christian Grey y... ¡No me jodas! ¡Esta buenaso! ¡Dios, sí! ¡Realmente espero que quiera perseguirme por la sala de juntas después de todo! El resto de la mañana me la paso revisando mi BlackBerry para ver si tengo algún mensaje de la Sra. De Witt o uno de sus secuaces.

Igual estoy limpiando mi escritorio para el día, cuando suena mi celular.

_ Buenas noches, Sra. Parker, soy Marlene De Witt. Estoy encantada de informarle que ha sido seleccionada para la entrevista.

_ ¡Qué buena noticia! Gracias, Sra. De Witt.

_ ¿Está ahora libre?

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con la pedicura, manicura y todo lo que pensaba hacerme en el cuerpo?

_ ¿Por qué? por supuesto.

_ Excelente, le enviaremos por email los detalles y el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Buena suerte, Sra. Parker.

Prácticamente corrí para el baño de damas, agradeciendo al Todopoderoso que guardo un cepillo de dientes en mi bolso para emergencias. Menos mal que no tengo espinacas entre mis dientes. ¡No comiste espinaca para el almuerzo, boba! Me huelo las axilas, encantadoras, como siempre, pero el perfume… me pondré un poco más de Acqua Di Gio. No demasiado, por supuesto, tengo que ser profesional. Sí, sé que este perfume es de hombres, pero huele fenomenal en mí.

El acuerdo de confidencialidad llega por correo. Firmo sin leerlo y lo devuelvo de la misma manera. ¿Me pregunto si fue deliberado: no me dio tiempo para leerlo?

Y ojalá pudiera comprar una blusa nueva pero no tengo tiempo para nada.

La suerte está favoreciendo a los valientes hoy y consigo un taxi inmediatamente y llego a las empresas Grey diez minutos antes.

¡Santo Dios! Es un edificio impresionante; incluso los guardias de seguridad con trajes de calidad. Este lugar lo hizo un arquitecto diseñado con una venganza. Y, sin importar lo lindo que es el CEO, realmente quiero ser parte de esto. GEH es una empresa del momento. No puedes vivir en Seattle y no saber qué esto existe. Me siento muy emocionada. Esta es una gran oportunidad para una chica como yo. ¿Quién diría que vine desde la parte más dura del centro de Detroit? Sí, he escalado posiciones muy bien.

Entonces el chico guapo con el pelo rapado me acompaña hasta el vigésimo piso. Me cuesta recordar mi propio nombre, en este momento estoy tan nerviosa. Realmente quiero este trabajo.

Me muestra una oficina enorme con una bellísima vista impresionante del horizonte de Seattle; y entonces veo al Dios griego que está de pie para estrechar mí mano. Esta mejor aún en persona que en la publicidad que vi. ¡Wohh! Mi boca se seca y me temo que voy a balbucear. Siempre balbuceo cuando estoy nerviosa.

_ Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación, Srta. Parker, dice con una voz suave.

¡Se me cae la baba!

_ No en absoluto. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios, puedo hablar sin tartamudear!

Me va explicando la descripción del trabajo y yo consigo algunas preguntas inteligentes a medio camino. Entonces algo extraño sucede, me doy cuenta de que realmente quiero este trabajo. No porque mi jefe este buenísimo, sino porque sé que realmente podría hacer algo aquí, realmente podría hacer algo de mí. Este es mi turno, mi oportunidad de volar.

Y no en el sentido de que este señor increíblemente hermoso está justo en frente de mí, realmente es impresionante parece un modelo. Me preguntó sobre mi trabajo y cómo respondo en una situación dada. Y creo que le gustan mis respuestas. Casi me olvido que es una entrevista.

Después de 40 minutos se sienta atrás y me pregunta si tengo alguna pregunta.

_ Solo una Sr. Grey, ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

Sé que suena arrogante, pero creo que él sabrá de dónde vengo.

Por un momento parece desconcertado y entonces me sonríe. Casi me desmayo. ¡Dios!

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo de aviso tengo que darle, Srta. Parker?

_ Dos semanas

_ Entonces la veo el siguiente lunes después de dos semanas.

_ ¡Gracias, señor!

Nos damos la mano y me levanto para irme, tratando de evitar tropezar y cuando estoy en la puerta me dice.

_ Oh y Srta. Parker, te ganarás ese sueldo.

Dos años después digo que tenía toda la razón para decirme eso. ¡Pero demonios, ha sido divertido! Trabajo duro, pero es divertido. La única decepción es que jamás me ha perseguido alrededor de la sala de juntas. Dejé de esperar. Pero es bueno soñar.

Y aunque puede ser un infierno sobre ruedas y tiene un carácter que da miedo a veces, me he dado cuenta que es también básicamente una persona decente que se preocupa por su personal. Conoce a todos en el edificio, sabe lo que hacen y lo que necesitan. Impresionante, dado que allí somos alrededor de 3.000 personas en empresas Grey.

La semana pasada fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, durante unas horas sombrías, realmente pensé que estaba muerto. Estuve en contacto con la prensa, también con su familia, hablando a los servicios de rescate y tratando de contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Y cuando llegaron las noticias de que estaba vivo y bien, no me importó nada seguir trabajando a altas horas y atender a tanta gente a la vez. Me alegró muchísimo saber que el hijo de puta guapísimo e irritante como la mierda de mi jefe estuviera vivo.

_ Lo siento por hacerla esperar, Srta. Parker, dice Anthea Thorne. Pero lo he comprobado y no hay ningún problema con su cheque.

_ ¡Pero... es demasiado! Digo débilmente.

_ Creo que es un bono y un aumento de salario, dice, en tono nostálgico en su voz. Autorizado por el mismo Sr. Grey.

_ Gracias, digo débilmente y cuelgo el teléfono. _Le gradezco mucho_.


End file.
